


Blood Force

by ATEEZpresent



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Ending TBD, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, M/M, Magic AU, ateez magic au, basically San is getting fucked in every sense of the word, ill warn of any blood mention before that chapter, not too graphic, yeosan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATEEZpresent/pseuds/ATEEZpresent
Summary: At PHC School of Magic, things seem rather simple. It’s a day in day out practice of the magical arts, innately formed perfectly for the person who inhabits it so they will be able to use their attuned senses to do as they please for a future career as well as to protect the mortal souls.But things aren’t always so easy.It’s a strange world for Choi San. Deriving from a family of mortals, it was assumed he was one as well by everybody around him, but after a tragic accident at a young age, his power was exposed and a pledge had to be made by his parents so their sons powers and the aforementioned accident would not be exploited by dark magicians, such would cause an immediate execution of their only son.This pledge? He must never practice Blood Magic.Being childhood friends with someone practicing blood magic, Kang Yeosang, things are already dangerous as is, but when love and San’s choice of career come into play will San be able to keep such a pledge, or will he get in over his head?





	1. 1

Choi San looks up at his new school with an upset look. He knew that this day was coming, that high school wouldn’t last forever and that after all was said and done, he would be forced to find an acceptable university to study at and continue his practice of magic. He sighed deeply, looking closely at every bump and groove of the ancient stone buildings. Through concentration and a proper spell, it’s likely that he could take a look into the past someday and see the building process of this place. It was carefully crafted by hand and took hundreds of years to do so as well as to perfect the interior. He was told that it was definitely a story that was worth looking back on and witnessing firsthand, but he wasn’t exactly in the mood to do so today; and besides, it was highly likely that he would have to do just that for a history lesson someday, so he took a hard pass.

“Don’t furrow your eyebrows too hard, they’ll get stuck like that,” San’s friend Yeosang said with a smirk, finally looking up from his phone before throwing in the air with a snap of his fingers, allowing it to disappear into his backpack.

San rolled his eyes and snorted, briefly recalling the memory in which San didn’t believe that old saying until he got angry at Yeosang one day and his meddling friend had cast a silent spell and forced San’s eyebrows to get stuck in a furrowed position for an entire day. But instead of bringing up the old memory, San opted to start walking towards the main building of the school, the library, knowing that Yeosang would follow pace beside him. 

“What’s your first class?” Yeosang mumbled out in casual conversation, opening the door of the library and going to step inside with San. As he went to do so, all of a sudden a book came flying out the door at full speed, missing Yeosang’s perfectly coiffed brown hair by mere centimetres. After the runaway book came a rather stressed looking and clumsy taller boy chasing after it. 

“Song Mingi what the hell have you done this time that almost got me killed?” Yeosang snorted, looking up at the tall brunette, who was out of breath and glaring and Yeosang. 

“Did...the wrong...spell...stupid fucking textbook” Mingi panted, shifting his glare over to San, who was stifling his own laughter. 

“Jesus Christ, how do you manage to do this every time,” another tall man came up beside Mingi, seeming just as breathless as he shook his head disappointedly. 

“You of all people should know, Yunho, he can never pay attention in Air Spell classes,” Yeosang chirped, “always too busy drooling over you ‘mister tall, dark and handsome’, and then asking me for my notes after class.” 

“No I do not,” Mingi seethed, though there was no real anger to his voice, or else his eyes would have gone darker, his air attunement showing through by dark clouds in his eyes.

“Yes you do,” the other three said, leaving Mingi sputtering and blushing, mumbling a weak ‘I hate you’ to all of them before returning once again to his journey with his runaway textbook. 

“I’m gonna go help him catch his book, and then maybe knock some sense into his fat head. See you guys in Air Spell,” Yunho waved, before he ran off as well. 

San and Yeosang continued their journey into the library. It was the most well known library in all of Seoul, and it was something that the staff at Phoenix Cassandra School of Magic prided themselves on very heavily, maintaining it rather strictly and keeping it in the best possible shape. The library was rather quiet today, though it was the first day of school - first year for San, second year for Yeosang - the students at PHC were extremely mature and kept to themselves for the most part.

“To answer your question from earlier, my first class is Fire-Att historical and developmental issues in room 298,” San said, watching closely as Yeosang opened a door in front of him with a few movements of his fingers, looking along the wall around it and clicking on the classroom that San needed. The wall pulled apart like elevator doors and revealed room 298. 

San forced a smile onto his face and thanked Yeosang meekly. He was incredibly nervous about his first day of university. Not only would he be faced with higher level spells, but the career that he chose was something that he was not supposed to do at any point in time, lest he felt like being executed by the dark magicians that surrounded the outskirts of Seoul.

Yeosang sensed the pang of fear in San, as well as those impatient to get to their own classes in a line behind them. 

Leaving a friendly pat on San’s shoulder and an encouraging look in his eyes, Yeosang snapped his fingers twice in a timely manner, having San’s backpack unzipped and his textbook flying out and into his hand. He passed the textbook to San and mumbled encouragingly to him, telling him he would meet San in the library after his first class. 

As they exchanged their goodbye’s San walked into his classroom, watching as the door disappeared from behind him, leaving him alone and 15 minutes early to class. He chose a seat, looking up to the board, where black scroll was being written out by a marker. San assumed the professor had already arrived, based on the messy desk at the front of the room and the coat on the chair, and that he did an automatic spell to have his lesson written out onto the board in advance. 

San looked around the classroom, it was pretty bare. The stone walls were tinted different shades of grey and smoothed out perfectly to be able to hold up anything that needed to put on the wall. San assumed that as the year went on, the walls would become pretty full with previous lessons and daily notes and reminders from the professor. San sighed boredly, snapping twice and bringing his phone out of his backpack, looking into the camera and fixing up the strands of blond hair that had been displaced from the weather outside. Word on the street was that today was the day that a fairly large air storm was supposed to hit. He assumed that was likely why he didn’t see many students at the school for the first day, besides those who were air attuned, as they remained untouched by the force of the storm.

Unfortunately for San, he was a goody-two-shoes, and despite being fire attuned, insisted on going to school on his first day. He knew that his professor was water attuned, so she would suffer similarly alongside San, though not quite as deeply. 

San was afraid of using his magic very often - though he was forced to - due to an incident that had occurred when he was young, his fears were heightened especially during storms this strong. He knew that air did not mix well with fire, and with an air storm outside, any magic that San performed could very well get out of control and could cause physical damage. And that’s not something that San could ever entertain the idea of going through, not again.

Before San could entertain the idea of summoning his magical partner, a saenglo named Duyun who had the physical appearance of some kind of dragon puppy, his professor walked into the room. 

“As expected, not many students today,” she snorted, gesturing to the room, containing only her and San, “most people in this class are fire attuned, so during a storm like this, I could never expect much. But without further ado, my name is Professor Park, I will be your teacher for this semester’s Fire-His class.”

San sat awkwardly in his place, unsure of what to do or say until the portal of the door opened and a disheveled looking, tall, clumsy blond boy stumbled into the room, wide eyed and confused. 

“Park Seonghwa you’re late, as usual,” the teacher chewed the blond, apparently Seonghwa, out. 

“Sorry mom - I mean Professor Park,” Seonghwa corrected himself, blushing as he looked around the room shyly, taking the seat directly next to San at the front of the room. 

San smiled at him awkwardly before returning his attention to the professor, as she began her first lesson. Must be the professor’s son, his brain noted helpfully. 

Class began rather slowly, the professor not going into much detail about the syllabus for the year, nor into an actual full lesson considering the fact that there were only two students in her classroom. She pointed out a few things across the board, that was still being written out, things like simple spells that they would have to use throughout the courses of their studies as well as their choice of career. 

“Alright, since you are the only two in the class, looks like you’ll have the advantage of learning your first spell earlier than the other attuneds,” Professor Park said. 

San felt his heart drop as the spell was explained to him. It was a simple fireball spell that he had learned far too young, far too unfortunately. He looked around the room for any excuse or any form of escape from learning this spell, but came up short and too late as Seonghwa turned to him, asking him to be partners with him on that spell.

San nodded out of habit, taking a deep breath and sighing deeply, hoping that if there was somebody else helping him out with the spell, and if he knew what he was doing, maybe things wouldn’t go wrong this time.

San and Seonghwa held hands together, San’s small, cold, shaky fingers meeting Seonghwa’s, which were the exact opposite, large, warm and firm. San sighed, comforted by the touch of another Fire-Att, as he focused all of his energy into the spell. San felt a warmth grow and a force begin to separate his and Seonghwa’s hands, knowing that the spell was working, and before he knew it, their hands were fully separated and his eyes popped open, seeing a small orange-yellow orb surrounded by flames floating between them. 

San’s mouth gaped, using his hands to carefully guide the orb around, placing it to hover over his and Seonghwa’s table. 

“Great job boys! Now you just need to perform a simple water spell to make it dissipate!” Professor Park chirped happily, nodding towards the fire orb. 

“Can’t we just use it to roast marshmallows instead? I can use a spell and have some from home in just seconds!” Seonghwa said, causing a snort to erupt from San’s throat and the face of their professor to go serious.

“One must NEVER abuse the power of a fire orb, Seonghwa, they can be extremely dangerous and potentially deadly in such a case, especially with only a Fire-Att and an Air-Att around to try and control the blaze it can cause.”

San gulped harshly, trying to erase the memories flooding his brain, but to no avail, as the panic rose in San, his arms lifted harshly upwards to massage his temples, taking the fire orb with it, causing it to fly up to the ceiling and set it ablaze.

As San caught sight of the blaze he had caused, he let out a harsh scream, every brain cell in his body feeling like it was burning him from the inside out as he curled in on himself. As Seonghwa and Professor Park got to work controlling the blaze, San allowed his tears to fall, sparks of fire falling down and burning his arms as he kept repeatedly screaming out one name and one name only:

Irene.


	2. PROLOGUE

Chapter one coming soon!!


End file.
